Serpentis Paramilitary Complex
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Paramilitärischer Serpentis-Komplex Popup: Though considered little more than Angel Cartel lackeys, in recent years the Serpentis have built up their own paramilitary force, far from Curse, who specialize in guerilla strikes. Their strategy is to harass Federation and CONCORD forces so that Serpentis booster manufacturing programs remain a low-priority target. In general this strategy has worked very well. Eliminating the leadership of these Serpentis guerilla teams is a top priority for any security forces. DED Threat Assessment: 7 of 10 Erster Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Paramilitary Complex 1 Das Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt ist ca. 25 km entfernt. Es kann erst benutzt werden, nachdem alle Gegner abgeschossen worden sind. Gegner *8 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *9 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *13 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Soldier/Trooper) Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Paramilitary Complex 2 Das Beschleunigungstor zum dritten Abschnitt ist ca. 30 km entfernt. Es kann erst benutzt werden, nachdem alle Gegner abgeschossen worden sind. Gegner *10 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *10 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *11 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Soldier/Trooper) Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Paramilitary Complex 3Popup beim Warp-In: ''Targets Confirmed - Sensor readings confirm an 89 percent probability of this being a Serpentis paramilitary complex. Be on the lookout for the Big Boss. Destroying it should cripple their command structure.'' Das Beschleunigungstor zum vierten Abschnitt ist ca. 35 km entfernt. Es kann erst benutzt werden, nachdem alle Gegner abgeschossen worden sind. Gegner *9 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *11 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *12 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Guard/Chief Patroller) Der Faction Cruiser hinterlässt nach Abschuss in seinem Wrack neben Hundemarke und Factionmunition mit etwas Glück auch einen nette Shadow Serpentis Gegenstand, das Salvage kann Tech-2 Qualität erreichen. Strukturen: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Paramilitary Complex 4 Das Beschleunigungstor zum fünften (und damit letzten) Abschnitt ist ca. 35 km entfernt. Es kann erst benutzt werden, nachdem alle Gegner abgeschossen worden sind. Gegner *7 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) *13 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *12 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier) *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis High Admiral/Lord Admiral) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt nach Abschuss in seinem Wrack neben Hundemarke und Factionmunition mit etwas Glück auch einen nette Shadow Serpentis Gegenstand, das Salvage kann Tech-2 Qualität erreichen. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Paramilitary Complex 5 Gegner *1 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *11 Battleships (Core Admiral/Grand Admiral/High Admiral) *10 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *1 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *16 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier) *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Big Boss) - Web auf 20 km Popup beim Abschuss des Shadow Serpentis Big Boss: ''Commander Eliminated - The Big Boss is down. The snakes are going to have a hard time keeping anyone busy without that bruiser of a ship.'' Don't forget to check the wreckage for any goodies. Im Wrack des Shadow Serpentis Big Boss findet man einen 20th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects Würfel (Wert 61 Mio ISK) - und mit etwas Glück eine Vindicator BPC und/oder Core C-Type bzw. Shadow Serpentis Faction Module. Wie bei DED Komplexen üblich gibt es hier keine Chance auf eine Eskalation. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:NullSec